BLACK TO HERO (the new post)
by raimundo gardell
Summary: This will be a Deku x shoto story with some seriously dark themes of self-harm and suicide attempt but we all know I could never kill Deku so hopefully, he will get to be stronger than ever
1. Chapter 1

A.N Hi all this is my 1st solo attempt at an MHA fanfic so all feed bake is more than welcome so I can improve this story and my writing skills so please don't hesitate to like follow and leave me to feed bake or message me

_Oy faggit, Deku is it true that you have a thing for boys- like you want to be fucked by them? Do you think an abomination like u could be a hero and go to U.A.? Don't make me laugh- all freaks like you should do this world a favor and swan-dive of the roof."_

As Kacchan walked away all that goes through my mind is: _why why why did I have to tell him how I felt? Though he is right... what chance does someone as broken as me and who is hated by everyone have? What chance do I have to be a hero? What made me think I have the right to be one in the first place to find love or be loved by anyone. Part of my mind won't shut up and keeps saying he is right. HE is right, HE IS right, HE IS RIGHT._

Izuku looks up and sees he was alone in the classroom with tears running down his cheeks. He looks out of the window and he sees the sunset. He couldn't help but think it wouldn't be so bad to die as the sun sets just like the time he had confessed to Kacchan.

_Flashback 1 year ago_

Deku passed me a note as I look up at the quirkless nerd. I think why the hell is he blushing. I look down at the note to see what it said. **Can you meet me on the roof after school I have something to tell you/ ask you?** I go to get up to ask the nerd what he wanted to say when but the teacher walks through the door and class began.

As soon as class ended for today I pick up my supplies as quickly as I was able and made my way up to the roof to find a good spot to tell Kacchan how I felt and I hope he feels the same. I look for the best spot. The place I pictured was perfect in my mind having the sunset in the baked ground can't help but be a romantic.

I turn to hear Kacchan's nickname for me since we were in kindergarten and not long after he got his quirk which fits him very well something so explosive, flashy and intimidating as he is. It fits him so well and will make him a great hero one day... well as long as he doesn't threaten to kill all those who he tries to save. As he walks over to me, he looks pissed off though. I don't let this break my resolve

"What do you want Deku? Make it quick, I have people waiting on me?"

I swallow hard and say, "I like you… as in more than just a friend. I think I love you Kacchan."

"What did you say Deku?"

"I like you Kacchan, do you like me?"

"What the fuck Deku?! I'm a boy you can't like boys that's just wrong. You're not just a quirkless loser- you're a fag too?!"

I turn to walk away from the disgusting way this situation it had become.

"You know Deku, if you want to be a hero to the world, why don't you go dive off the roof and save the world from having someone like you in it."

As I am leaving, I feel a tug on the back of my shirt. I turn around and blast the nerd back.

"Don't you dare touch me you freak! All people like you should just die and hopefully, you will be born to be normal in your next life."

_end of the flashback _

Deku looks up from his notebook. He gets up and walks out of the classroom leaving his stuff behind. He doesn't go to leave the school and instead takes the stairs up to the roof as he opens the door the wind blows a bit harder and pushes his hair out of his face revealing the long on his face. Tears continue down his face as he walks to the fence to stare at the sunset.

After ten or so minutes, Deku begins to climb over the fence and stand on the edge of it looking out at the sun. As he stands there, he takes out his phone and types out a message. Once finished, then sends it to the only contact he has after hitting send he drops his phone off the roof and steps off himself smiling as he speaks to himself.

_At least now I can be free of all this pain _and then there was black.

I started passing back and forth waiting for my baby to get back home since he is never late. He was late compared to his normal times and it is not like him to not text me if he is going to be late. I can't help but worry then I hear my phone ping.

_Who could that be at this time?_

I go and pick my phone up and see it's from my izuku I quickly go and open it up and read what it seeds

**Text Message from Izuku Midoriya at 20.24**

I tap on the message.

**Dear Mum,**

**I am so sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused and the pain I am going to put you in. I am truly sorry I just can't take it anymore. I have left my note in my hero analysis for the future No.13 on the back page and my body at the side facing the sunset. I love you mum and I am sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you **

I drop my phone and run to the door. I then realize I need my phone and run back to pick it back up and I call the emergency services as I am running to the school. I don't stop for a breath cause all I could do was run. I could only hope and pray to any god that would listen. I prayed I was not too late to stop him taking my baby away from me…. the light of my life, my dear Izuku.

As I arrived at the school, I see the police and ambulances pulled up outside the school. I keep running up to the nearest person and grab a hold of them.

"Where is my baby! My son!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down ma'am-

"Calm down?! My baby said he was going to end it all! SO WHERE IS HE?!" Inko screamed.

"Ma'am you have to calm down or you will be no help here. As for your son, we haven't found him yet. Do u have any insight into where in the school he was going to do it?"

Inko stared at the officer for a moment then pulled out her phone. She opened it up to the text before thrusting it at the officer and running past him towards the side of the school that facing the sunset. The officer yelled something but she didn't hear him.

As she was running, she saw two paramedics and shouted at them to come follow her. They followed behind her without question and she turned the corner to see the mess her baby was in. In that moment the world slowed down.

The medics rushed past her as she collapsed to her knees as they checked his vital signs.

"He is alive! Get the helicopter in the air now- he needs immediate treatment!" One of the paramedics yelled.

Inko just stared blindly at the scene before her of her baby being treated. Slient tears running now her face and quietly muttering, "I was too late."

After about ten minutes of just sitting there not really watching the medics work since her mind was in shock, one of them got up and came over to Inko. He leaned down trying to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle smile.

"Ma'am, your son is in enough stable condition to move. The chopper is on its way and will fly him the way there to the hospital. One of the officers will take u to the hospital as soon as possible. With his condition being the way it is, it would not be best for you to fly with him."

The medic waves over an officer and tells him which hospital to take her to. The officer goes over to her but she doesn't move. She doesn't react even when he reached down to take her hand. All in her mind was she was too late. Too late to make a difference.

"We should get going ma'am. Your son is in good hands here and the hospital will need some info so they can treat him the best they can."

She glanced upward at him.

"It'll be ok. Let's get going and maybe we'll get you tea or coffee."

Inko then got up and move lifelessly to the front of the school. They go to leave when the officer that was at the gate runs up to the car one moment. The officer put down the window and he then hands Inko Izuku's bag, notebook and her phone.

"I found this in a classroom from what your son said in the text and I figured you may want this."

The officer then closed the car door and they went on their way to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was a hauntingly silent one.

Once they arrived at the hospital, just before Izuku's transport- Inko was led to the parent waiting room and a doctor came in a few minutes later with a coffee in his hand. She took it while he started asking her basic question before he started asking the uncomfortable ones. She answered like a robot almost uncaring in a way.

"Don't worry Mra. Midoriya! We'll do the best we can for Izuku. I'll have a nurse come by and update you any time there is new i go on him."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

The doctor left through the doorway leaving Inko all alone.

Inko was left alone for about two minutes before a nurse popped her head in.

"Your son has arrived and rushed into surgery."

She only noddee before returning her attention to the notebook sitting in her lap. She wondered what her son had wrote in there for her, if anything. She let a shaky sigh and opened it.

Hi, mum...

By the time you read this, you are grieving over my death. You are probably wondering why I felt why this was my only way out. This letter was made to give you some closure and help u move forward with your life. So here we go...

It got really bad quickly as soon as I decided to tell Kacchan how I really felt about him so I should tell you... That I'm gay and I had fallen for Kacchan. So I decided to tell him about how I felt which didn't go well at all. I tried to grab him to ask him not to tell anyone about it and he just burns me back burning my arms and hands up which I hid from u. I was too scared to talk to you about it.

I was worried that you would reject me and hate me as much as he did. But back to the story... well Kacchan decided to out me to everyone at school so on top of the fact I am quirkless, I was now out at school and was being bullied for being attracted to boys as well as being quirkless

I finally met my breaking point in class today when Kacchan told me for the umpteen time that the best thing I can do for everyone was to take a swan-dive off the roof and all I could think is... its for the best that I do cause as it stands, I have no chance of being a hero or living a life I would be happy with so why prolong my suffering?

Well all I have to say is I know it hurts so much now but please know I'm at peace and can rest easily now that I've told u about everything and that I've done my best to give you closure and Mum please- know I LOVE YOU with all my heart and please let Dad know too.

As Inko read the last sentence, she finally let her tears fall, landing on the pages of the book. She just sat there crying silently thinking that she failed her only son. She stayed like that for hours just in silence waiting for news about her son.

It was about five am when she was shook awake. She snapped her head upward at the person who woke up as she didn't mean to fall asleep. How long had she been asleep for?

"Inko Midorya?"

She nodded slowly looking straight at the nurse.

"I'm pleased to tell you that your son is stable and in the ICU under constant watch as the next couple of days are critical for his recovery. We want to give him the best shot we can. Though... his qurk is an unusual one indeed but the doctor will talk to you about this as they have more details than I do but that will happen tomorrow when you both have rested. Would you like to go see ur son?"

Inko nodded slowly, gathering her things and ready her self for what she will see. As Inko was lead down the hallway and she was shown to room 661. She stopped at the door before walking into the room. She gasped at what she saw there- Izuku having tubes coming out of his mouth and all covered in bandages... it was a horrible site to see your own child in that condition.

She slowly walked over to him and took his hand. Inko sat on the seat next to him looking at his freckled, hurt face. The doctor will come by some time later. The news he had to give her wasn't the best.

"He will be in a medical coma for a long time till his body is healed enough to bring him around. It's the best choice to give him a fighting chance. I'll give you some privacy and come back later."


End file.
